inazuma invertido
by blackymandis
Summary: Holiwiis! Ok nueva historia ahora el sumary: me llama Yousuke koori y amo el futbol pero no tengo el valor de inscribirme en el equipo de la escuela porque?...solo hay chicas


_**Hola a todo el mundo! Les traigo un nuevo fic que me surguio de la nada y quiero sebaer que piensan =D**_

Me llamo Yousuke koori, tengo 17 años y me encanta el futbol pero no me da el valor para inscribirme en el club de futbol de la escuela, ¿por que? Solo hay chicas.

(Inazume eleven vercion sexos cambiados ideas de yuki-chan una gran compañera de curso) - se nesesitan ocs -

Pov Yousuke

Hoy como siempre me desperte para comenzar denuevo la aburrida rutina de siempre levantarse, bañarse, vestirse y partir a la escuela D: me aburro con eso todos los dias pero hay un sola cosa que hago todos los dias que nunca me aburre y es ver al equipo de futbol de la escuela practicar, ustedes diran por que no solo entras y paras de espiarlos, bueno es que ese equipo tienen un pequeño detalle, solo son chicas y pienso que se veroa raro que alla michas chicas y un solo chico no?.

Perdonen todavia no me eh presentado me llamo Yousuke koori y tengo 17 y voy en 2° de preparatoria en la preparatoria raimon. Tengo el cabello burdeo y mi piel es morena, mis ojos son morados soy alto y esbelto. Mi personalidad varia bastanteero en general soy un chico bastante alegre y sincero, pero tengo un orgullo de tamaño de marte y entre mi grupo de amigos soy bastante burlon, pero sin malas intenciones.

Me puse mi propio estilo en el uniforme, cada estudiante lo tiene, que son unas combers negras, una polera roja manga corta, unos pantalones negros y la chaqueta de la prepartoria abrierta.

Ya me voy - dije yo como todos los dias para que solo me escuchara mi perro soul quien era el unico despierto a esa hora

Yo sali de la casa y me puse a pensar como todos los dias que estaran hasiendo las chicas del raimon? Es curioso pero pensar en eso nunca me aburria. Seguro que la capitana sora endo (satoru endo) deve estar durmiendo como siempre llega tarde a los entrenamientos y saya goenji (shuuya goenji) esta de las primeras esperando en la cancha a sus compañeras de equipo. Y asi segui pensando asta que sin darme cuenta llegue a la escuela raimon en donde me esperaba mi mejor amigo yuki sakakashi.

Hola yousuke - dijo con alegria mi mejor amigo

Hola - respondi yo

El es, bueno, bastante especial es un chico sincero y muy divertido, muy popular entre las chicas por su actitud que es una mezcla entre tierno y pervertido. Eso creo que me lo pego XD. Su cabello es rosa y siempre lo trae alborotado, sus ojos son azules y su piel es clara, es un poco mas pequeño que yo. Trae puesto el mismo uniforme que yo pelo con una polera azul

Vamos? - le pregunte yo

Claro - dijo el

Ambos partimos a los arbustos (no sean mal pensados) para espiar al equipo de futbol, como siempre una chica de ojos negros y piel mas o menos clara, de cabello cremoso corto amarrado con una media cola y dos pinches sujetando una mecha que amesazaba con tapar su ojo izquierdo llego antes que todas, alta y delgada, de bien cuerpo, ella era saya goenji una de las goleadoras del equipo. Venia vestida con el uniforme de la escuela el cual consistia en unos mocasines cafes, unas calcetas negras hasta la rodilla, una falda roja con cuadrille negro y lazo rojo y una polera manga larga color blanco (tipo aome), despues llego una chica de peil morena y cabellos azules sueltos hasta la mitad de la espalda baja con una mecha que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo dejando ver solo un ojo cafe rojizo llamada shira Kazemaru. Quien vestia unos mocacines cafes, unos calsetas negras una falda gris, una polera blanca menga corta y una lazo Azul Marino.

Hola saya - dijo shira sonriendo amistosamente

Hola - dijo saya sonriendo

Y asi fueron llegando las mienbros del equipo

Hola chicas como estan? - dijo yuka kido **(Yuka kido (no se me ocurrio otro nombre que se paresiera): una chica de piel clara, rastas cafes claras hasta la mitad de la espalda que ata con una cola baja y dos ojos carmesis (en la version mujer ella no usa lentes), bastante alta y delgada, de muy buen cuerpo.) **Viste el mismo uniforme que shira solo que con el lazo color rosa

(N/A: todas utilizan el mismo uniforme asi que solo pondre el color del moño y de la falda ya que es casi lo unico que varia y si gay otra cosa la pongo)

Muy bien y tu? - respondio saya

Bien gracias - respondio yuka sonriente

Hola! - gritaro shirishiru y atsumi fubuki desde lejos ambas venian corriendo **(A****tsumi y shirishiru fubuki (estos los invento yuki): dos chicas de piel nivea casi exactamente iguales, solo que shirishiru tiene el cabello y los ojos plata y atsumi tipene el cabello rosa y los ojos verdes. A ambas el cabello les llega hasta la cadera. Son de una estatura promedio y tienen un cuarpo bien desarrollado pero no tanto como sus compañeras de equipo.) **Shirishiru utiliza un moño azul fuerte al igual que la falda y atsumi lleva un moño color negro y una falda negra, las calsetas de atsumi son hasta la mitad del muslo.

Buenos dias chicas - dijo shira

Buenos dias - respondieron recuperando el aliento la pelirosa y la peliplata

Pov autor

(En otra parte)

Una chica venia en camino a la escuela cuando alguien por atras le tapa los ojos

Buenos dias yuuki - dijo yomi Tsunami **(Yomi Tsunami: una chica de piel tostada, ojos negros, una amplia sonrisa y cebellos rosados hasta los hombro y alborotados, es alta y tiene muy buen cuerpo.)** El moño de yomi era de color naranja y su falda era de color gris.

Bueno dias yomi - dijo yuuki tachimukai safandose del agarre de su amiga **(Yuuki tachimukay (a este no le tuve que cambiar el nombre XD): una chica de cabello cafe claro hasta la mitad del muslo, ojos azules zafiros, lleva el cabello sujetado con un cintillo de cintas color naranja. Es bajita y tiene un fisico bien para su edad) **el moño era de un color azul musgo y la falda tambien

Ambas chicas fijan su vista en una persona que esta mas adelante

Hola akemi! - grito yomi asiendo que la nombrada se de la vuelta

Hola - dijo indiferente akemi fudo **(Ak****emi fudo: una chica de cabellos cafes oscuros con rayos blancos, piel clara y ojos verdes. Usa el cabello amarrado con dos colas bajas situadas en la nuca y el pelo le llega un poco mas abajo de los hombros)** el moño es verde oscuro al igual que su falda. Tiene unas cadenas colgadas en la falda

(En otra parte)

Cerca de una heladeria una chica va caminado en direccion a su escuela cuando ve dentro de la heladeria a sus amigas comiendose un helado y ella deside entrar.

Konichiwa risuka-chan, suzume-chan, haruhi-chan - dijo shihiro kariya sonriente **(Shihiro kariya: una chica de piel blanca como el papel, ojos verdes y cabello rojo hasta el pricipio de los muslos, alta, delgada y con buen cuerpo) **el moño es de color gris con cuadrille rojo al igual que la falda y enves de polera esta usa blusa.

Konichiwa shihiro-chan- dijo risuka Midorikawa **(Risuka Midorikawa: sus cabelos son verdes y le llegan a la espalda baja, su piel es morena y sus ojos son negros, es alta, delaga y tiene muy buen cuerpo) **el moño es color verde claro y la falda de color gris.

Hola - dijo suzume fuusuke **(Suzume fuusuke: una chca de ojos azule y piel clara, su cabello es celes muy claro y es exactamente igual a suzuno, es alta, delgada y con muy bueno atributos) **el moño es de color celeste y la falda es gris

Como estas? - prefunto haruhi nagumo echandose un bocado de helado a la boca **(Haruhi nagumo: una chica de peil clara y ojos color avellana, su cabellos es de color rojo y es como si a nagumo le uvienan puestos extenciones en la nuca, tambien tiene complejo de tulipan)** la falda es morada con cuadrille negro. Tambien usa blusa, no usa moño y ocupa la chaqueta del uniforme de los chicos.

Yo estoy bien pero ustedes no lo estaran si se demoran mas que sora - dijo shihiro entre risa saliendo de la heladeria

En ese momento las tres chicas que estaban en la heladeria sudaron frio, se tregaron el helado que quedaba y partieron a la escuela a tda velocidad.

(En la cancha)

Ya estaban todas las chicas solo faltaba una que llego a la veloidad de la luz a la cnacha

Gomene mina, me quede dormida - dijo rascandose la nuca sore endo **(sora endo: una chica activa de cabello cafe oscuro amarrado por dos coletas tipo miku y con una vamda neranja en la cabeza, su piel es clara y sus ojos son del mismo color que su pelo, tiene muy buen cuerpo, es alta y delgada) **el moño es verde agua y la fanda gris. Usa calzas negras cortas y ocupa calcetas tipo bucanera.

Igual que todos los dias - pesaron todos incluyendo a los dos chicos chicas detras de los arbustos (que no se nos olvide que siguen ahi)

Bueno basta de charla pronto tocaran parab entrar a clase - diji yuka - donde estan los chicos nesecitamos calcular estrategia entre todos

Perdon por la demora - se escucho una voz masculina

Las chicas voltearon y ahi estaban los gerentes del equipo

**Haruko otonachi: un chico alto de piel clara y cabello azul alborotado, ojos azules zafiro y tiene unas gafas rojas puestas.**

**Fuyupe kudo: un chico de cebello gris y ojos del mismo color, piel clara, alto.**

**Akio kino: un chico de cabello verde oscuro y ojos del mismo color, de piel clara y bastante alto.**

**Todos los chicos traian puesto el uniforme de la preparatotia tal y como es.**

No pasa nada chicos todavia no empezamos - dijo con animos sora

Que bueno ya veinamos preocupados - dijo akio

Empezamos? - pregunto haruko a su hermana mayor yuka

Claro - respondio ella sonriente

Pov Yousuke

Todo el equipo asia estrategias y yo y yuki tomabamos nota de todo, asi transcullo un rato y tocaron para entrar en clase, nosotros bien escondidos nos fuimos para que las chicas no se dieran cuenta de nuestra presencia. Nos fuimos al salon del 2°-3 de preparatoria, en donde tambien estanban yuka, saya, sora y shira.

Shihiro, shirishiru, Haruhi, suzume y risuka estan en 2°-1. Yuuki, haruko y atsumi en 1°-2. Yomi en 3°-2 y por ultimo akemi esta en 2°-2 junto fuyupe y akio.

Nos tacaba algebre, yo no puse nada de atencion estaba mas concentrado dibujando un vampiro que en la clase, aparte de tner una gran paison por el futbol tambien me gusta dibujar y haser mangas de mis propias ideas.

Tocaron para el reseso y yo sali muy rapido tenia que alcansar un sanduish en la cafeteria sino me quedaba sin comida pero choque con alguien

Disculpa - dije yo parandome y extendiebdole la mano para que se parara

Me di cuante de que esa peraona con la que habia chocado era nada mas y nada menos que saya goenji, aun estando en el mismo curso nunca eh hablado con ella

No pasa nada - dijo ella parandose

Bueno yo...e...me tengo que ir adios! - me despedi de ella y parti como alma que se llava el diablo a el comedor

Pov saya

Ese chico es extraño nunca vi a alguien correr tan rapido aparte de shira. Vi asia el suelo y vi una pequeña libreta de color rojo con un balor de futbol en la portada, seguro que era de el. La recogi y segui mi camino pero la curiosidad me gano y le heche un ojo a la libreta y me sorprendi de ver todas las tacticas planeadas por nuestro equipo anotadas ahy y ademas otras que eran propias del chico, esto queria desir que el chico era muy fanatico o era un espia de otra escuela. Desidi hablar con Sora.

Mm... estiendo - dijo ella seriamente al escuchar lo que avia en la libreta - me dejas verla?

Claro- respondi yo pasandole la libreta

Ella le echo un ojo y despues se paro y salio de la sala en una direccion desconocida

Pov sora

Si este chico tiene tales tacticas inventadas por el y todas nosotras lo quiero en mi equipo o que se deje de espiarnos se quien es por que me presto su cuaderno de ingles y recuerdo su nombre.

Fui preguntanto por Yousuke koori hasta dar con el, estaba apollado en una pared del comedor y creo que tenia depresion por no agarrar un sanwduish ^^U. Me hasece a el y me agache a su lado.

Hola Koori-kun - salude sonriente

Capitana endo, hola - intento una sonrisa

Toma - le pase un sandwuish que me dio mi mama para estas ocasiones

Grasias - dijo el con estrellitas en los ojos

De nada - respondi - pero me puedes haser un favor?

Claro cual capitana? - pregunto

Hoy despues la escuela te quiero en la cancha - termine yo parando y yendome de ahi

Pov Yousuke

Que abra querido desir con eso? Bueno yo lo unico que se esque no morire de hambre hoy :D, gracias a la capitana Endo.

Tocaron para entrar a clase y yo me devore el pan y segui con mi camino.

Me pase 4 venditas horas pensando en rayos me queria desir la capitana endo, le comente esto a yuki y me dijo que podia ser una confecion yo le dije que no por que estoy seguro de que la capitana esta esperando a la persona indicada para ella.

Hasta que termino la esciela y a peticion de la capitana me dirigi a la cancha junto con yuki. Cuando llegamos estaba todo el equipo esperandonos.

Koori-kun me puedes explocar esto? - me pregunto yuka mostrandome una libreta, mi libreta en donde tenia notadas todas la tacticas de el equipo ademas de unas propias mias. De vio averseme caido en alguna parte pero como llego a manos de la Capitana?

_**Chan chan chaaaaaaan!**_

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy y aqui les dejo la ficha recuerden que tienen que ser chicos y que tembien jugatan en raimon o prefieren ser manallers? Bueno eso lo veran ustedes.**_

_**Ficha:**_

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Personalidad:**

**Apariensia (recuerden son chicos):**

**Pareja:**

**Jugador y manaller?:**

**Si es jugador**

**Dorsal:**

**Posicion:**

**Tecnicas:**

**Si es manaller**

**En que se especialisa (cocina, botiquin, etc): **

**Historia (para los dos):**

**Extra:**

**Adios =D**


End file.
